supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Toadette
Toadette is the female Toad in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) and the only girl from Brockville, Ontario on Wipeout Canada. She maked her debut and her first appearance in the Mario Kart game Mario Kart: Double Dash!! where you ride karts with 2 characters and she can be unlocked. She was close to April Llave and Caroline Lee's songs. She was firest interduced in Derby Dead Pool 1996, and then absent for four years, from 2007 until 2010. Brockville, Ontario Toadette (born January 10, 1972) had lived in the city of Brockville, Ontario for a long time, also Patrick Star, but she moved to Pembroke, Ontario since Donald Trump fires Dionne Warwick and Kelsi Nielsen does arm wrestling (in episode 6) and the show has renewed for a second season. In Chocolate Thunder, Toadette sings a shorter song called Oh, Fabulous before Kelsi's sidekick does an arm wrestling rematch of Allen & Kelsi vs Jessica (Allen vs. Jessica in normal). She was lost to Trina Vega in many episodes expect episode seven of Ontario. Toadette has known for Brockville's appearing the most episodes of Wipeout Canada. On Feb 24 2012, storms are coming from characters including Mike Conley and Lisa Belanger, but storms are coming from: Jason Cross, Patrick Star, Nat Peterson, Pearl Krabs, Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor and most characters from A Night To Remember. On Feb 25 2012, Kelsi came back to The Weather Network from her vacation at the place where Sharpay lives. They never saw her for a long time. Toadette has so many hit songs by her such as A Night To Remember from High School Musical 3. ''Toadette has lots and lots of pearls so far. On every season of The Apprentice and The Celebrity Apprentice, Toadette was fired in week 3 including season 8 where the three all got fired by Trump on the show's third week. In Wipeout Canada, Toadette played the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada, which she and Patrick ranked #75 and they became the last contestants called before Pembroke (Allen Ford). For the wiki, she is in 75th so far. Toadette also appear in most Arm Melters, where Toadette's role as Wipeout Canada's arm wrestler appears in the egg on Canada Wiki. Even though she was not at Arm Melter 15, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo and Allen Ford were not there cause of the Arm Wars. Toadette is on Allen Ford and Boo's team, the Unanimous Toads. They won more tasks than Toad and Yoshi's team, the Bad Toads and the Species. Toadette was chosen by the public vote to be on Wipeout USA. In December 2012, before her 41st birthday on January 10, the protect manager of Brockville was impressed with Cornwall, Belleville and Ottawa. Pembroke won because it has a Food Basics location. This was the sixth time we see Allen Ford winning the most wins award. She danced all dances on the week to "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. In 2013, everyone will see Toadette at the 2013 Ontario Armwrestling Provinicals held on Lance Bass. She said "Okay everyone!". On May 31, 2013, she was mad with the judges picking Hyogo Prefecture. She said "If YOU Pick HYOGO, then you go with me to the place Terue Ashida died.". Return Toadette returned to video games in 2014. She had been mostly off from Mario games from Mario Super Sluggers to the 2014 Winter Olympics. She made her return in ''Mario Golf: World Tour, a Nintendo 3DS game that was released a month before the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Toadette's first Mario Tennis game was Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash for the Wii U. After her comeback to video games, she has also participated in Celebrity Family Feud. Gallery See: Toadette/gallery ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette in Mario Party 8 Toadettecyl.png|Toadette in a minigame Toadette4.jpg|Paper Toadette MPATDTE.jpg|Toadette in Mario Party Advance MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette in Mario Party 7 Toadettefriend.PNG|Friend of Toadette Toadette thumb.jpg|Toadette as seen in Episode 7 Toadette Solo MK64W.png|Toadette in Wipeout Canada Episode 7 Toadtoadette.jpg|Toad and Toadette Mparty6 toadette.jpg|Toadette from Mario Party 6 Toadette.jpg|Toadette from Wipeout Canada Toadette_image.jpg|Toadette choose in Mario Kart Wii Toadette on the top 100.jpg|Toadette from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Yoshi, I want to refer that everyone is leaving by the day that the show is aired next year, but sorry Toad.jpg|Toadette's armwrestling group, Team Ontario. Waluigi and Wario are in the team and both Priscilla Presley and Marlee Matlin are in the group. CheepCharger-Toadette.png|Toadette's Cheep Charger MKPC_Toadette.png|Toadette on Canada's 100 Largest Metros MP6_Toadette2.jpg|Toadette in MP6 MP10_U_Toadette_icon.png Toadette_2.0.png Toadette_Brawl.png Toadette_MKB.png Toadette_mkcr.png Toadette_MPR.jpg Toadette_PLEA.png ToadetteloseMP8.png ToadetteMK64W.png Toadette MP8.png Toadettewii.png ToadettewinsMP8.png BrawlTrophy173.png ToadetteWinsMP7.png Mario_Rugby_Trophy_-_Toadette.png MTUSToadette_Icon.png toadette_cheep_charger_by_tonytoad22-d3ic8um.png Toadette_Kart_Artwork.png Toadette_MK9.png toadette_mk64w_by_yoshigo99-d4jzl5d.png Toadetteemblem.PNG ToadetteMTUS.png ToadetteSelectMSB.PNG Motorsport record Since her debut in motorsports in 2004, Toadette has qualified for every Indy 500 to date with her team and five Rolex 24 of Daytona races (2007, 2008, 2010, 2014, 2016). Toadette will be playing for Sweden in the 2016 IndyCar season. She was originally with Brazil from 2004 to 2013, but due to Kimura's death, she moved to Sweden in the IndyCar series in 2014. Quotes *"Can't See 'Ems?" *"Kyoto Prefecture won!" (February 2, 2013) *"Pearl, you're back!" *"Hmm... I don't see any verified living supercentenarians there. There are none on this revision because they all have died." *"BRR!!!!!" *"Hey Yoshi, can your team handle winning this 500 event?" *"And Soledad Mexia is dead!" (August 30, 2013, on the Deaths in 2013 page) *"How can you survive the sweeper?" *"A Polish flag? Controversy." (MAVTV 500 2015) *"TURKEY????" (2015 MAVTV 500) *"2 Chainz, you got the wipeouts." *"No, Katy Perry or Kelly Clarkson." *"Can it be boring?" *"Wipeout!" *"Seriously 13,930 the population of Toad. That's Kelsi's."" *"Nope." *"AHH!" *"Now or Never!" *"I'm sorry about this, Yoshi colored red." *"Fail it, Troy Bolton!" *"Pearl, you're back!" *"Boring mostly!"" *"Lava springs?" *"A Not Very Effective move on lap 136?" *"Hi, I am Toadette. I can not arm wrestle in a rematch of Mrs. Puff vs. Toadette. But sorry you guys, the tournament is in Pembroke, where Kelsi Nielsen lives." *'No, Sharpay, I am not going to the tournament in the sport of armwrestling". *"Oh!" (as Allen Ford loses an armwrestling match vs. Christian Bernard with his left arm) *"Pembroke, Ontario!" (as she appears with Allen Ford and Yoshi) *"Pokemon? That's nice to see it!" (June 8, 2013 in Texas) *"Alexander Rossi spin at Phoenix?" (Phoenix 2016) *"Oh my. A Honduran tire problem." (Phoenix 2016) Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants fired by Donald Trump Category:100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Wipeout Canada Island Contestants Category:The Apprentice contestants Category:Played By Others Category:Characters Category:ASBB Category:Females Category:Contestants from Leeds and Grenville Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Brockville Category:Contestants Category:Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Newcomers Category:Brockville, Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Main Characters Category:Canada Category:Problems Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:East High Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Toadette Category:Contestants with Food Basics locations Category:Hired Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Contestants from census agglomerations Category:Orléans, Ontario Category:Contestants on the losing team Category:Backbone Category:Contestants with no money Category:The Celebrity Apprentice 2 Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Octane Category:ASAP Category:Arm Melter Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Contestants landing on a Back Space Category:forte Category:Toronto, Ontario Category:Articles with hCards Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario Party Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Contestant replacements Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:1972 Births Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Major characters Category:Nicki Minaj fans Category:1976 Births Category:1985 Births Category:613 Category:Brockville Armwrestling Ribfest Category:Singing characters Category:O Canada Category:1977 Births Category:Wipeout characters Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:1965 Births Category:Background Toads Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Protect managers Category:Ben and Toad's Contest managers